


Prefects Before Dawn

by MystExplorer



Series: The Rival Prefects Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Nudity, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: Malcolm finally gets his wish to take a midnight bath. But not before settling an old score.





	Prefects Before Dawn

            Malcolm Turner was on a mission. It had been exactly one year since his plan to take a midnight bath in the Prefects’ Bathroom had been thwarted by his rival and he was determined to go through with it this time. So he waited until his fellow sixth-years were all asleep and then snuck out of the Slytherin Common Room, just as he had done a year earlier. As he made his way to the fifth floor, he thought he saw something moving in the shadows. At first he tried to ignore it but as he walked along, he noticed that the figure was following him.

            “Who’s there?” he asked.

            “An old friend,” a voice whispered.

            “Really? Then show yourself!”

            “If you insist,” the figure said and it stepped out of the shadows and into the torchlight.

            “Thomas,” Malcolm said as his face contorted in anger. “I should’ve known.”

            “The one and only,” Thomas said, wearing a big grin. In fact, that was all he was wearing. He was completely naked.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

            “Well, it’s the one year anniversary of my naked run through the castle so I decided to relive it. And guess what? It’s just as much fun the second time around!”

            “I bet it is. Sorry I can’t join you. I’m on my way to the Prefects’ Bathroom to finish what I started last year.”

            “Ah yes! The bath you were very much looking forward to.”

            “That’s right. You can’t imagine how disappointed I was when I opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of your cock and balls.”

            “It’s just a body, Malcolm. We all have them. You’re far too modest. You have to learn to shed your clothes every once in awhile. It’s good for you.”

            “Oh yeah, that reminds me. Not long after I stole your clothes, you came up to me and thanked me for it. You said I’d helped you to discover ‘the real you’.”

            “Well, you did. And I’ll always be grateful for that.”

            “I might believe you if you hadn’t turned me into a toad just as soon as I’d turned my back.”

            “Oh come on, Malcolm! That was just a joke. You took it far too seriously.”

            “I was almost stepped on by another student! I could’ve died! It took me forever to get back to the Slytherin Common Room. Fortunately, my friends noticed I was my missing and managed to put two and two together.”

            “And now you’re back to normal and there’s no harm, no foul.”

            “Unfortunately, they transfigured me right in front of a girl I liked. She laughed at me. You ruined any chance I might’ve had with her.”

            “Well, it’s no wonder you haven’t spoken to me since. I’ve missed our little spats. I’m glad we had this opportunity to catch up.”

            “So am I. Because now I can finally have my revenge.” Malcolm pulled out his wand.

            Thomas laughed. “Oh so is it my turn to be a toad now?”

            “No, Thomas, I’m not going to turn you into a toad.”

            “Good. Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome.” Before Thomas could say another word, Malcolm pointed his wand at him and yelled, “ _Medusa!”._ There was a flash of green light and the next thing Malcolm knew, he was staring at a stone statue. He breathed a sigh of relief. “It worked,” he said. Thomas’ grin was now permanently etched onto his face. Malcolm circled his naked nemesis and admired his handiwork. He felt he had created a masterpiece. The best sculptor in the world could not have done it better.

            “I’m not sure if you can hear me, Thomas, but just so you know, my cock’s a lot bigger than yours.” He noticed a nearby broom cupboard and decided to move the statue into it. The caretaker would be in for quite a shock when he found it.

            Malcolm continued on to the Prefects’ Bathroom. Once inside, he promptly filled the tub with bubbles, tore off his pajamas and jumped in. He immediately felt very relaxed. _This was definitely worth the wait_ , he thought. He closed his eyes and started to imagine how impressed his friends would be when he told them what he had done to Thomas. _No. I’ll do better than tell them. I’ll show them. I’ll take him out of the broom cupboard and put him in the Common Room. Next to the fireplace so everyone can see just how pathetic he looks._

            “Hello again,” said a girl’s voice.

            Malcolm nearly jumped out of the bath. He looked around frantically until he saw a ghost floating above him. “Oh, it’s you. Moaning… Myrtle, is it?” She nodded. “I’m Malcolm Turner. We met briefly last year.”

            “Was it only last year?” Myrtle asked wistfully. “It’s difficult to keep track of time when you’re a ghost.”

            “It was. I came in here to take a bath and found you talking to someone.”

            “Yes, a cute boy. What was his name again?”

            “Thomas.”

            “That’s right! How is he?”

            “Well, he’s… er… let’s just say we won’t have to worry about him barging in on us.”

            “Why not?”

            “Look, I hate his guts, all right! He’s a complete psycho! He turned me into a goddamn toad!”

            “Oh, well, that wasn’t very nice.”

            “No! I swore I’d get him back for that. So one night, I snuck into the restricted section of the library. I read about a spell that could turn people into stone. And earlier tonight, that’s exactly what I did.”

            “You mean Thomas is…”

            “Yep. Hogwarts just got a new statue. And it’s a naked one!”

            Myrtle smiled. “Ooh, you’re a bad, bad boy, Malcolm.”

            “Thanks, I know.”

            “I have a thing for bad boys,” Myrtle said as she floated down to join Malcolm in the bath.

            “Do you?”

            “Oh yes. The ones who break the rules are so much more interesting than the ones who abide by them, don’t you think?” She moved towards him.

            “I suppose they are,” Malcolm said as he swam backwards to avoid Myrtle. _What is she playing at?_ he thought.

            “I’ve spent years hoping that one of them might return my feelings.” She glanced down. “And it looks like you do.” Malcolm suddenly realized that the bubbles had dispersed, leaving his penis exposed. He was horrified to see that it was fully erect. He quickly leapt out of the tub and dried himself with his towel.

            “Um, it’s been great seeing you again, Myrtle, but I really have to go. I have to get up early for an, er, exam tomorrow morning.”

            “Too bad,” Myrtle said as she lounged seductively in the bath. "I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

            _Don’t count on it_ , Malcolm thought. He threw on his pajamas and ran out of the room. He was so disoriented he almost forgot to retrieve the statue from inside the broom cupboard. Once he had, he dragged it back to the Common Room and put it near the fireplace.

            The statue had one of the most punchable faces Malcolm had ever seen. “So, you’re attracted to ghost girls, are you?” it seemed to say to him. “Figures. They’re the only kind you have a chance with.”

            “Shut up!” Malcolm yelled. Even though Thomas was now a statue, he could still get under Malcolm’s skin. _Guess that means we’re even_ , he thought.

            Within minutes, he was in bed but sleep proved elusive. He kept thinking about Myrtle and how she had come on to him. Would it really be so bad if he saw her again? _She’s already seen me naked so there’s no way I can hide my true desires from her_. As he began pleasuring himself, he fantasized about what another trip to the Prefects’ Bathroom might look like. And he decided that he liked what he saw.

           


End file.
